mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear! Circumstances of the Underground Empire
Fear! Circumstances of the Underground Empire (called Terror! The Truth Behind the Underground Empire in the subtitled version) is the second episode of Robot Girls Z. Plot With their recent failure, the Mechanical Beast Girls are scolded by their leader Dr. Hell who has developed new Mechanical Beast Girls. Synopsis Somewhere on the mountain range, the Mechanical Beast Girls are watching television with an ad about Photonic Energy that shows recent defeat at the hands of Robot Girls Team Z. Garada K7 slices the TV and Baron Ashura's tea cup with one her scythes. Ashura scolds her for taking it out on the TV which annoys her. Ashura then tries to get Doublas M2 to come out assuring her that no one is going to bully her. Dr. Hell contacts Ashura through a screen and after raising his voice, Ashura comes to the screen while Doublas goes back into her hiding place. Dr. Hell had learned of their battle and was about to speak about a new weapon until Garada interrupts and informs Ashura that Doublas will be willing eat. Ashura leaves a meal at Doublas' hiding place until Dr. Hell calls her back in an irritated voice. Ashura apologizes while telling Garada to find something to eat. Dr. Hell explains a new Mechanical Beast Girl until Ashura notices Garada eating Doublas' food and tries to tell her off. Dr. Hell angrily grabs Ashura through a robot arm and introduces Gromazen R9. Gromazen demonstrates her Ion Beam that destroys Doublas' hiding place and goes to fight Z-chan but her Ion Beam is easily repelled by Z-chan's Photon Barrier and used against her. With Gromazen defeated, Dr. Hell sends out Gaia Q5 who proceeds to give out a long lecture about her systems which confuses and bores Garada and Ashura. Dr. Hell then put it simply that she has powerful magnetic abilities. Garada misunderstands what they meant and struck a pose to demonstrate what she thought. Gaia just laughed it off and requested Ashura to give her orders to fight the Robot Girls. However when fighting Gre-chan she is easily blown away by her Great Typhoon and when grasping a pole, her skirt falls off revealing her panties which makes her crash into a market. When trying to use her magnetic power, the magnetic energy attracted metal objects and crashed right on top of Gaia. Gaia became depressed at how her power works and Ashura thought she would've been there before arguing with Garada over the fact that she would have been useless. When Dr. Hell calls her over, Ashura called him an old fossil which made him angry and use the robot arm on her before calling in KingDan X10 who was rather shy. Seeing that KingDan would probably not do well on her own, Ashura and Garada join her. Together they confront Grenda-san who uses Space Thunder, panicking KingDan uses Ashura as a shield and later Garada when Grenda uses the Double Harken before running away. Back at the base all of the Mechanical Beasts girls are feeling down with KingDan trying to apologize for not being able to do anything, Gromazen considering suicide, and Gaia rolling around and moping. After Gaia crashes and Dr. Hell logs off, Ashura cheers up the Mechanical Beast Girls and inspire them to do their best at the next chance and celebrate with a hot pot party. Category:Robot Girls Z Episodes